


Bookworms Can Be Kinky Too

by MalfoysRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysRaven/pseuds/MalfoysRaven
Summary: Hermione shows Theo that she can be just as kinky as he wants her to be





	Bookworms Can Be Kinky Too

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta, EvangelineRiver. I don't know what I would do without you!
> 
> Any mistakes still there are my own!

A bit nervously, Hermione casts her patronus and sends it into the Slytherin common room to let Theo know she is there. She still can’t believe one of the Slytherin playboys is interested in her. Nervously smoothing her skirt down in front of her while she waits, she can’t help but think back on some of their steamier snogging sessions.

One of the hottest in her mind was just the other day in the library. He had followed her to the back of the stacks while she put away the books she has taken out to help with her Arithmancy essay.

One moment she was straightening up from bending over to put the book back on the lower shelf, the next Theo had her pushed up against the shelf snogging the shit out of her. One hand grabbed on to her bushy curls tightening and tugging almost painfully while the other traveled from her shoulder posessively down her hip to cup her arse so he could grind his erection into her.

The sensations caused Hermione to gasp, breaking their kiss. Tugging on her hair, Theo pulled her head back exposing the column of her throat. He loved listening to the little gasps and moans he was eliciting from her as he nipped and licked down the her neck to her collarbone and back up.

“You’ve gotta be quiet now, don’t want anyone to hear us,” he growled in her ear sending erotic tingles down Hermione’s spine.

Running her nails through his hair, she suddenly grabs the back of his head to force his lips back to hers. Unashamedly grinding herself against him. It wasn’t long before they are both panting with want.

Dropping his hand to her knee, Theo starts slowly inching it up the inside of her thigh. But before he gets close to the ache between Hermione’s legs, they both hear someone walking towards the aisle they are currently humping each other in.

***

Hearing her name, Hermione quickly shakes herself out of her memories and there right in front of her is the boy(now man really) whom she was fantasizing about. Leaning against the door frame to the common room entrance with his arms crossed and a smirk on his plump lips, Hermione can’t help but feel like he knows exactly what she was thinking about standing there in a daze. His next words confirm her worries.

“You know you’re really cute when you get all hot and bothered thinking about me.”

Stammering to come up with something to say that would make it sound like she wasn’t standing there already wet because not only had she just been thinking about one of their hotter moments, before even coming down here all she had been able to think about all day was what might happen after she follows him to his room tonight.

Hermione may not be a virgin anymore, but she still wasn’t as experienced as rumors would have Theo be in that area. That didn’t mean she was afraid, she loved learning new things after all and that definitely did not end when private doors were closed. But not being adept at something always left Hermione feeling flustered, especially when she was the least adept at it in the room.

Realizing she still hadn’t said anything Hermione opened her mouth to speak only to have Theo put his finger to her lips.

“Shh, don't worry love. I’m only teasing you, I enjoy watching you blush all the way from the roots of your hair down your chest until it runs under your shirt to be hidden by all those tight buttons.” Running his eyes over Hermione’s body slowly with heated eyes he continues, “I can’t wait to find out exactly how far that blush goes.”

Looking back into her eyes, he holds his hand out to her. After only a moment’s hesitation to calm her nerves Hermione takes his hand and he tucks it into his elbow to lead her off to his room.

Pulling her through the door Theo heaves a sigh, “bloody hell mate, I told you to bugger off, I have company tonight.”

Turning her head the way Theo was looking, Hermione saw Draco Malfoy stretched across his bed reading a book. Her eyes went a little wide. Even though she knew he was one of Theo’s roommates, seeing him tonight had never even crossed her mind. Watching him, she saw a little flash of something cross his eyes but it was quickly smothered into a look of disinterest.

“Didn’t know you were into bookworms now Nott,” Draco said as he rose off his bed and walked out of the room with his book.

Closing the door and casting a notice-me-not, silencing, and locking charm on it, Theo turns to Hermione, “sorry about that. I told them all to stay out of the room tonight but Draco is always playing by his own rules.”

Letting out a nervous little giggle Hermione nods towards the door, “a lot of spells you set there Nott, feeling lucky tonight?”

His eyes darkening as they filled with a lusty look, “hoping to get lucky is more like it.”

With a mischievous glint in his eye he picks Hermione up and throws her over his shoulder making her squeal in surprise.

Quickly crossing to the back of the room where his four-poster bed sits, he tosses her on to it and watches as she bounces slightly, a bright smile across her face.

God she is so beautiful, he can’t help but think. That makes him pause slightly as he wonders why someone like her could be interested in someone with his reputation. Maybe it was just because of his reputation. Shoving those thoughts aside he grins down at her, “so Miss Granger, here you are, in a boys dorm room, with no one to supervise our actions. Just what exactly are you going to do?”

Scooting back up on the bed some her eyes widen at the deeper tone his voice takes. He watches her pupils dilate as her breath quickens. The wheels are obviously turning in her head and what he would give to see what she was thinking. Being a skilled Legilimens he easily could have but that felt like an invasion of privacy since she didn’t know yet he was able to.

Trying to land on one thought Hermione stutters, “umm...well...we, we could, uh…”

Chuckling Theo crawls towards her from the end of the bed since she managed to scoot herself up against the headboard. Crawling on a bed should not be that sexy, but with his chocolate eyes, so dark they are almost black, and his large shoulders, the way he sways from side to side as he moves, she can’t help but think of a panther stalking their prey. An excited shiver runs down her spine realizing she was the prey he was stalking.

“I am going to need you to complete one of those thoughts running through that pretty little head of your for me. Or,” he said finally reaching her, running his hands up her legs, stomach, breasts, and neck to finally land on her cheeks, “I guess we could try things my way if you are game.”

A guarded look comes into his eye, Hermione can tell Theo isn’t as confident as he wants to seem as he says this. What is he worried about if they try things his way. Swallowing down her nerves, she boldly looks him in the eye and nods. “I think I would like to try things your way,” she says quietly

“I don’t know if you understand exactly what you--” Theo starts but is interrupted by Hermione.

Her voice a little stronger, “I know the rumors. You like it rough. You like to dominate. You like to control. I am not a little china doll Theo and I knew your reputation, all of it, before we even started anything so I came into this,” she says pointing between the two of them, “fully understanding what may be asked of me if we ever got here. Now quit worrying and just bloody kiss me already!”

Wiping the shocked look off his face, Theo’s eyes quickly deepen to onyx as he stares down at her. With a deep breath Hermione sees a slightly different energy come over the Theo she has come to know.

“Take your shirt off,” is all he says as he slides off the bed and starts unbuttoning his own while standing off to the side of the bed. Halfway down he notices Hermione is still staring at him with those wide eyes that make her look so innocent. “If it gets too much tell me to stop and I won’t hesitate to quit, but you want it my way so take your shirt off now unless you want to face some consequences.”

The no-nonsense tone he takes goes straight to Hermione’s pussy. She doesn’t know why it excites her, but she quickly scrambles to stand in front of Theo and start taking her shirt off, not yet wanting to know what consequences are. Maybe later, she thinks as another flash of heat travels through her.

She blushes again realizing he is watching as she exposes a bit more skin with each button undone. They may have had some hot and heavy snogging sessions but he was the only one who ended up with his shirt off in any of them.

Watching Hermione undo the last of her buttons and shrug out of the while blouse is so erotic, the throbbing of his dick is almost painful watching her full breasts push against the fabric of her bra. As predicted, the beautiful blush he loves watching cover her face travels down her breasts as well, turning them the most delectable shade of pink.

“Mmm, now lose the skirt,” he commands letting his gaze travel down her long legs. He had touched her silky thighs on a number of occasions and gripped her tight ass too. Theo couldn’t wait to actually see the hot little package he knew was hidden underneath her school uniform.

He was not disappointed when her skirt finally landed in a puddle on the floor. She hesitantly stepped out of it and kicked the garment to the side as Theo walked a slow circle around Hermione to appreciate her from all angles. Stopping behind her, he pulled her flush against his hard body and tugged her arms drown from where she had crossed them over her torso.

“Nuh uh uh, no hiding yourself tonight. Your body is for me to gaze on whenever and however I want for the next few hours,” licking up the shell of her ear he whispers, “tonight you are mine to do with as I please and hiding that sexy body of yours is not pleasing me one bit.”

To emphasize how pleasing seeing her like this was he ground his erection into her ass. The feel of his hard, long length caused Hermione to moan and drop her head back onto his shoulder. Theo circled her small waist with his arms easily, skimming his fingertips up her abdomen, feeling her tremble at the contact. Hearing her breath hitch as he teases her right nipple through her bra excites him even more.

“Are you ready to do what I say? When I say it?” He asks in that serious tone again.

Hermione nods her head, unsure if she can form a coherent word at the moment with his hands doing all sorts of wicked things to her body. She’s had sex before but it was always just a quick tumble. Never lasting very long. Hermione doesn’t think she has ever been this wet in her life.

Quickly threading his fingers through her curls Theo turned her head just sharply enough to cause a small bit of pain, “I asked you a question and expect an answer.”

Gasping at the unexpected feeling she stares into his lust filled dark eyes, clearing her throat she tries to answer, “mm, ye--, yes, I will do my best,” Hermione answers slightly hesitant.

“Good, now go lay on the bed, hands above your head, and don’t move from that position until I say tell you to or move you myself.”

Jumping to as quickly as her lust fogged brain would allow her to, Hermione tries not to worry about how she looks to him crawling across the bed to get into position. She knows it isn’t near as sexy as when he crawled up to her.

Laying on her back and drawing her hands above her head, Hermione looks to Theo for more instructions. He just stands there staring at her for a while, she starts to get nervous that she did something wrong when finally he moves. Reaching over for his wand he quickly vanishes her underwear and mutters a contraception spell. Gasping at the cool air reaching her nether regions, she lets out a groan at the heated look in Theo’s eyes as his gaze devours her whole body.

Merlin he knew she had a smoking body but with her finally naked on his bed, it was like all his wet dreams were coming true on the same night. He walks to the end of the bed and lets his gaze travel from the tips of her toes up to her beautiful amber eyes, glowing softly in the light he can’t miss the curious fire looking out of them at him.

“It’s not fair, here I am all naked on your bed and you are still half clothed,” she pouts slightly. It looks like some of her nerve is back, feeling slightly more confident under his heated gaze. Good, he didn’t want her to be nervous around him at all. The blush was adorable, but nerves worried him.

“All good things come to those who wait my dear,” Theo says cheekily. “But since you are being such a good girl for your first time with me, I guess I can oblige.” Quickly pulling the belt out of his trousers. Hermione hungrily watches him slide the zipper down and drop his trousers to the floor. Hooking his hands in his briefs, they follow in a slightly slower way as if he was almost nervous to get completely naked in front of her.

Hermione’s mouth drops when she finally sees Theo in all his glory. Feeling him through his pants did nothing to show Hermione how big he actually was. Her gaze slowly traveling up his body to meet his eyes, he stands there staring at her with such heat she can feel it travel through her body.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you,” he says as he runs his hand down his abs to stroke his penis.

He doesn’t miss her eye’s following his hand, or her sharp intake of breath when he touches himself. He sees her hand twitch slightly like she wants to be the one stroking him but that is all the movement she makes with them, still keeping them above her head as asked. Good girl, he thinks to himself.

“Have you ever sucked cock before Miss Granger?” He asks curious as to the answer. He knows she isn’t a virgin but that doesn’t tell him exactly what her other sexual experiences are.

Nodding her head, he gives her a quick glare and she corrects herself, “yes I have, only twice, but I did enjoy it.”

Thinking about her rosy lips around his dick was doing nothing to help his control. All he wanted to do was tell her to open up so he could fuck that pretty little mouth of hers. He envisioned it regularly in class when she would get that know-it-all tone answering the teachers questions. Theo definitely doesn’t miss the mischievous glint in her eye, “what did you enjoy so much about it?”

“Using my knowledge from books to make someone come undone with just my mouth,” she answered him with a bit of a defiant tone.

Raising an eyebrow in challenge, “how about you put that knowledge to the test and see if you can make me come undone?”

Quickly scrambling off the bed, Hermione grabs one of the pillows she had been laying on. Laying the pillow on the floor at Theo’s feet, she hesitantly kisses him as she slowly drags her nails from her shoulders down his chest to his hips. When that elicits a groan of approval, Hermione gets a bit more bold. Wrapping her left hand around the back of his neck to deepen the kiss, she slides the other around his hip to kneed his tight ass.

He may not play quidditch on the house team but she saw him scrimmage with the other Slytherin boys often and he kept himself in shape with regular exercise. Making an appreciative noise in the back on her throat, she breaks the kiss to trail nips and licks down his neck and chest. Slowly lowering herself to her knees on the pillow, she leaves one last kiss right where his pubic hair starts and is now face to head with his penis. He opens his mouth to reassure her, but before any words come out her tongue reaches out and licks him from base to tip, sucking the bit of precum that leaked out when she gets to the tip while gazing up at him with heated eyes.

Doing his best to seem unaffected he smirks down at her and says, “gonna have to do a bit more than that to make me come undone.”

With a small growl that shoots straight to the part of his body she is solely focused on right now, Hermione grips the base of his penis and proceeds to take half of him into her mouth. Gagging as he hits the back of her throat she tightens her lips around it and sucks hard as she pulls him back out with a pop. Taking him back into her mouth, Theo watches as she tries again to take as much of his cock as possible. She manages another half an inch before she gags this time. Fuck the ripples of her gagging tingle straight down to his toes. He barely holds himself back from taking over and thrusting into that hot sweet little mouth of hers until he comes.

“Relax your throat a little love, fuck that feels good,” he groans.

Doing as he says she is able to take almost all of him in the next time she comes down to swallow him. Swirling her tongue around a few times before she slides back up to the head. Using her hands to stroke the shaft, she focuses her attention to his sensitive head. Bobbing her head ever so slightly up and down on the head, she flattens her tongue and slides it across the very top as she does.

Noticing his breathing change, she glances back up at Theo and the sight of his head thrown back while panting at the pleasure of what she was doing to him sends a shock straight to her core. Someone as inexperienced as her could still bring that much pleasure to someone with so much more experience.

Wanting to try something she had never had the courage to before, Hermione takes her other hand that is just gripping Theo’s thigh and gently cups his balls. Rolling them in her hand, testing the weight of them elicits another small groan from Theo.

Smirking as much as she can while still sucking on his dick, Hermione slowly pushes the fingers cupping his balls farther back. Finding his taint she slowly rubs the pad of her index finger in a circle testing to see if he will object yet. When nothing changes except Theo tangling his fingers in her hair and widening the stance of his legs slightly, Hermione boldly continues her quest. Using her thumb and middle finger to slightly spread his cheeks, Hermione circles his asshole slowly with her pointer finger at the same time she uses the flat of her tongue to lick up the underside of his whole shaft a few times.

Before Hermione can wrap her lips around him again he roughly pulls her head back, “fuck woman, where did you learn something like that,” he asks while hauling her back to her feet before crushing his mouth to hers in a battle of tongues.

As Theo breaks the kiss to trail bites down her throat she tries to answer boldly, “told you I picked up some things from books.”

Theo makes a sound of approval in the back of his throat, “sounds like I need to read some of the books you have.”

Her giggle turned into a squeal as Theo picked her up and tossed her on the bed. Staring right where her legs were parted he licks his lips, “my turn to show off some skills.”

Kicking the pillow Hermione used to protect her knees over to the edge of the bed, Theo quickly drops his knees onto it. Kissing her left thigh near her knee as he props it on his shoulder, Theo slowly runs his left hand over her right thigh. As his thumb brushed over her outer lips she lets out a whine when his hand moves away. Looking up at her from where he had been watching his hands he demands, “tell me what you want.”

“Please Theo just touch me,” she begs.

Chuckling he moves his hand away from her wet center and rubs it up her side to palm her breast. Tweaking her nipple he murmurs while watching her eyes cloud with lust, “I think I am touching you love.”

With a frustrated grunt she clarifies just as Theo hoped she would, “please touch my pussy.”

Running his thumb up her outer lips again makes her moan quietly. He leans down to blow softly across her clit causing her to start turning her head from side to side. Taking a big breath in he relishes in her scent, licking his lips in anticipation of how she will taste he opens her wide with both thumbs, taking a moment to appreciate her pretty little pussy.

Lifting her head up, Hermione watches him staring at her folds. Blushing as she always does when she is in intimate situations with him, she watches as he slowly lowers his head to place a slow swipe of the flat of his tongue from her ass crack to her clit. Slowly swirling his tongue in circles around the precious little bud, Hermione drops her head back to the bed as pleasure washes over her whole body spreading out from every area he lets his tongue give attention to.

“Mmm, yes Theo,” she mewls. After licking two of his fingers, Theo slowly pushes one inside her, replacing his tongue with his thumb continuing the swirls as he pumps the other digit in and out at an agonizing pace.

Theo pulls his eyes away from the mesmerizing sight of his finger disappearing into her dripping cunt and watches her breasts lift up and down from her panting. Adding another finger he feels her walls quiver around his fingers. “Are you close?” He can barely recognize his own voice as he asks her.

“Yes Theo...so close.” She can barely get out. Every moan and whimper that comes out of her mouth is music to Theo’s ears.

Curling his fingers a bit before he pulls them out of her, he grins at the pout she gives at the loss of contact on her most intimate part. Before she can complain, Theo stands up and wraps her legs around his waist. Sliding his thick cock through the juices still on her folds he teases her just a bit more to get one last mewl out of her before aligning his head right at her entrance and slowly filling her.

He had a feeling he was larger than anyone she has been with previously based on her reaction to seeing him unclothed, he knew he had to take this initial intrusion slowly so as not to hurt her. She tensed slightly at first but by the time he was buried to the balls in her tight heat she let out a groan of approval and relaxed her muscles again.

Slowly pulling all the way out and just as slowly filling her back up again, the clenching of her walls almost caused Theo to lose focus and start pounding into her right then. As if she knew what she was doing to him she breathlessly egged him on, “please Theo, fuck me like you mean it.”

Looking into her eyes he knew he was lost. Pulling almost all the way out one more time he thrust in harder, her groans of approval spurned him on. Next thing he knew he was snapping his hips as hard as he could. His hand around Hermione’s throat, not choking but griping, letting her know who was in charge. The heat in her eyes at the added contact almost sent Theo over the edge. Fuck who would have known this bookworm was so kinky, he thought to himself.

He felt her muscles quiver, knowing she was close he moved one hand so he could put some slight pressure on her clit as he continued to pound into her. Watching Hermione’s orgasm rip through her was one of the sexiest things Theo thought he had ever watched. The ripples in her pussy seemed to wave out and cause her whole body to tremble. Her back arched as she threw her head back and her nails dug into his ass drawing some blood.

A few more thrusts and Theo buried himself all the way in her as his own orgasm ripped almost as forcefully through him.

Looking up with dazed eyes, Hermione smiled lazily. “That was fucking awesome and I can’t wait to do it again,” she admitted with a satisfied grin.

Pulling her further on the bed and laying down next to her, Theo drapes an arm across her chest and groans, “I’m going to need some recovery time before we do anything close to that. But I am definitely up for a repeat performance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This is the first story I ever posted. I hope you enjoyed reading it at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
